A device, which performs wireless communication such as a terminal device and a base station device, performs the communication by using a modulation coding scheme (for example, a modulation and coding scheme (MCS)) depending on a communication environment.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method in which a base station device stores communication environment information on a communication environment transmitted from a terminal device and a modulation class (current modulation class (CMC)) is determined using a plurality of types of most recent communication environment information depending on an occurrence state of an error.